A Summer without Chaos (Or at least before)
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Ever wondered what Chaylor and the gang were doing during HSM2 when they weren't worrying about the show and Troy's future? Or at least, before and during it?
1. Summer Picture

**Ok this was originally supposed to be chapter one! Sorry to those of you who thought this was a chapter 2! This is a scene when they take the HSM2 cover picture. This is my first time entering Troyella for a big line part! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ready?" Zeke called holding a camera

"Come on Zeke tell us we can go already!" Troy called back teasingly as he squeezed Gabriella's hand "He'll back our whole summer up!" he whispered causing her to giggle "I love your dress" Troy smiled

"Thanks" she blushed "I got it from Delores, Taylor and I love that store"

"It suits you." Troy nodded, looking over the orange dress, admiring the different accents

"Ready!?" Zeke asked

"YEAH!" The wildcats cupped their hands calling

"1….2…3!" Zeke counted as they went charging into the Danforth's pool

SPLASH!

Zeke clicked his camera as they did their poses "Awesome!"

Underneath the water, Chad opened his eyes just as Taylor did; she smiled and waved at him as Troy hugged Gabriella and Sharpay hi-fived Ryan. Chad winked at Taylor and everyone swam back up

"Why don't you get in?" Zeke asked Kelsi, who was sunbathing

"No…" she scrunched up her face "I don't feel like getting wet on the first day…the water looks cold."

"Yeah because its water." Ryan smiled, getting out as he looked at the camera "Cool! Hey guys come look!" Ryan motioned

Taylor emerged from the pool and took the camera into her delicate hands "Perfect." She smiled

"Whoa!" Chad and Troy exclaimed in unison

"Told you that dress looks great." Troy said wrapping his arm around her

"Ok, yes the great Bolton is right." She smiled "Thank you."

"And look at you Science girl with wavy hair!" Chad smiled as he played with a strand, Taylor giggled

"You know, I normally wouldn't do this. But I have a great feeling about this summer." She smiled, causing everyone else to melt their mature cores and grin as well.

"Noodle fight!" Troy called, running to the side of the house to get a pool noodle

"It's the same as when we were kids Troy!" Chad called

"You say Noodle fight AFTER you grab a pool noodle!" Taylor covered her mouth to refrain from laughing

"Now…you're gonna lose." Chad shook his head as he ran to go help him before it was too late

"Where's my hat?!" Ryan looked around, causing everyone to freeze. Well, ALMOST everyone, Troy took this opportunity to tip-toe to the shed

"There he goes." Chad whispered to Taylor

"You mean this one?" Sharpay said coming out the pool with a hat in her hand

"Thanks!" Ryan ran by "I thought I lost you Pedro!" he stroked the hat

"Pedro? Cute." Sharpay smiled to her brother, looking at Zeke's photo "Oh that's Fabulous!"

"Thanks." Zeke nodded

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this summer started- where's Troy?" Sharpay questioned

"Noodle fight." Everyone replied

"You mean he got there first?!" Sharpay panicked as everyone realized their mistake

"Ha! Beat all of you! Chad's hair is first target!" Troy called

"No it isn't." Taylor backed in front of him "It's shorter this year, why do you want to have it as a target?"

"Its fun" Troy shrugged, hitting him

Everyone began to chase Troy for their noodles

"Now the summer has begun!" Kelsi said as Ryan laughed

"Beat you to the first one he drops!"

* * *

**There you have it! PLEASE REVIEW FOR CONTINUATION! A shoutout to ChocolateMilkyWay for her amazing review! Thanks!**


	2. The Trouble with Taylor

**BEFORE YOU READ. Taylor's eyes are beautiful. In a total non-lesbian way I'm straight. But I find Eyes the best part of a person's face (This comes up in the story). I know! I know! You guys are thinking, well how come she can post other things but not update her others! I wanna read Troyella (Minus 1!) Well my mind is a beautiful place that is overflowing with genius ideas waiting to be shared! So I've been thinking about this for awhile now, and I believe I have my plan down for this one. Enjoy! And I'll update the others soon!**

* * *

The sun beamed down in Albuquerque New Mexico as Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason walked to the park, which was not so far ahead, and talking. It was their third day out of school. And they were living it up.

"We are so going to dead man's rock this summer." Troy stated firmly

"Uh, we went last year, and Jason almost died remember? His mom tried to sue?" Zeke replied

"Then he can stay home." Troy shrugged "No one told him to do a ballerina pose on it while we were taking photos."

"Ok, now that's just cold." Jason shook his head "Colder than the Ice queen."

"Well, at least we won't be forced to see her! We're not in class, so the drama can't follow." Troy nodded as they saw the park before them, the guys saying their agreements

"I'm glad that we're out! After all the state testing, finals, and playoffs-"He was soon cut off by a barely audible crier, flailing themselves at him into an embrace.

Chad looked down slightly at the small figure whose face's only visible part was their hair.

"Taylor?" he questioned concerned

"Dude." Troy started "That is _not_ Taylor. Taylor doesn't allow herself to look vulnerable. We all know that."

Soon an adorable pair of brown eyes gazed up at them; she seemed to have shrunk with her misery. That didn't stop the guys from melting on the inside from admiration and sympathy.

"Oh my gosh it's Taylor." Troy said as he looked at his first girl best friend, surprised at her unusual actions

"Anti-Taylor. Why is she sad? Is she alright?" Jason asked

"It's all my fault." Taylor said, burying her face in Chad's shirt

"What's all your fault? Aren't you supposed to be at the diner right now?" Chad said as he looked at her, she was still wearing her uniform and her shift didn't end for an hour.

"That's the point! I might get fired!" She said quietly

"Tay, what did you do?" Troy asked

"Well…" She sniffed, lifting her head up. "Brick, my boss as you know, Brick came into the kitchen to get more flour for someone's department because everyone seemed to be lagging yesterday." She inhaled

"So?" Troy asked

"He came into the room where I was, got onto the ladder because the flour he wanted was on the 12th shelf, he told me to hold the ladder and I did! But then the phone rang and he yelled at me to get the phone! Of course he's my boss so I did it!"

Taylor's eyes started to shine a bit with the fresh tears brimming them

"While I was taking the customer's order the ladder started to sway and it hit the ground!" she cried "While it rotated in the circle, it hit everything! Including the furnace! So being wood it burst into flames!

"And this is why I don't take the day off from work." Zeke exclaimed with jealousy "Happy guys?" He said as he nudged his teammates "Happy?!"

"The whole time Brick was still on the ladder!" She said as Troy grabbed her hand comfortingly and Chad grabbed the other, swinging them back and forth "Cussing me out for not holding the ladder! I never get cussed out…" She hung her head low

"I hate the way he treats this girl." Zeke said coldly "If someone else is doing something and Taylor's doing another, I PROMISE you he will take them out of their department and yell for her to complete the job." He fumed

"He only yells at her for _everything_." Jason rolled his eyes

"Is Brick alright?" Zeke asked

"He's in emergency, burns, broken leg, broken arm, and a lot of other injuries. The diner is still up because of Pierre, who grabbed the fire extinguisher." Taylor moped

Taylor felt her throat tighten, she hung her head lower than she had before, Chad lifted her head up, she looked away shamefully

"Taylor. Look at me." Chad said quietly, when she didn't do so he repeated more gently than before

"Look at me." Taylor lifted her head to Chad's request

"You, are one of the best workers anyone has ever seen." The guys nodded with him in honesty "You're not going to get fired because of an accident that your boss told you to step away from."

"Man is bipolar." Zeke fumed

"Right, what Zeke said." Chad smiled

"And if he does fire you- which he won't." Troy added quickly "Chad and I will hunt him down for messing with my best friend and his crush. Right Chad?"

"Is that a question?" Chad raised an eyebrow

Taylor smiled warmly

"This is our summer." Troy nodded "And even old Brick can't take that away."

"Thanks guys." Taylor said as some of the weight her shoulders had developed during the guilt ride, slipped away.

* * *

**I know, Chapter one is a bit quick, but the story will get more interesting down the road. Although this story shows what Chaylor had going on in HSM2, everyone else plays a pretty major part as well! Like, their affairs are affiliated with them during the story too. So anyway REVIEW TO CONTINUE!**


End file.
